The First Born
by inspirationiskey
Summary: After making the most worst decision ever. Harry had a dream of his lost child. What does this mean? Is she not a Muggle? Was the doctors wrong?
1. Prolog

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for not uploading, I've been busy lately…**

 **But today I have a new story for you all. This story is a Harry Potter Fanfic. I recently re-watched the movies, and it inspired me to write this. Also, I read none of the books, only the movies, and I'm no master with Harry Potter so please no hate about a not true fact! After all, this is a fanfiction, so some of the facts may for may not be true to the story. LOL ok sorry here is the Into to the story. Not the first chapter but the prolog!**

 _ **Prolog**_

5 years after Harry defeated Voldemort, Ginny, and Harry could not wait any longer, and decided to get married. A week after the wedding, Ginny found out she was pregnant. Young only at the age of 20, and Harry the age of 21, they were scared. Harry and Ginny didn't think it was such a great time to have a child, due to what is going on in the wizarding world at this moment.

When the baby girl was about to be born, the doctor had given the Potter's even more, to worry about. The doctor explained that he believe the baby will be born a human. This is a one in a billion chance and has only happened one time before. They were confused on how this might be. This was because Harry's mother was muggle born, and that gives the chance or Harry's child. Terrified they believed it was safer for the child to be given up for adoption somewhere far away. They chose to give the first born up to a family in the United States. Before she left to be given up, Harry and Ginny gave the girl the name of Periwinkle, because that is the flowers they saw that day they found out Ginny was with child.

They gave Periwinkle to a nice family, willing to take care of her, and raise her without all the danger. They both believed this was the safest plan for their child. When handing her over to the family, Harry noticed a lightning bolt birthmark or scar. He didn't think much. Until 14 years later.

 **First chapter soon! If 1 review or more then it will come out faster!**


	2. Muggle Born

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the 2 reviews! And to address one of the reviews, I made a mistake in the prolog. I meant to type born muggle, not human. I did warn you all that I'm no expert so ya! Here is chapter 1. I will be doing theses in first person point of view. It will mostly be Periwinkles Point of view, but I might switch between different characters. I'm still thinking of it. Should I keep it only focused on one person? Tell me your idea! Ok, here it is!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Muggle Born…_

"Don't go!" I hear as I take a step outside. Suddenly I was bombarded by a body.

"I wish I didn't have to but my parent's job is making them! I can't help their scientist!"

"Yeah, but you can help staying!" My best friend Anne cried," come on Per stay! You can stay at my house my parents said it's ok!"

"Yeah. But mine didn't." Anne came back into a hug, after a few second, I stepped back.

"I'm so nervous. Weird unexplainable things happen to me, and what if-" Anne cuts me off.

"Periwinkle Rose Bartowski, you listen well. Whatever you were about to say is wrong, and you are not weird, you are special! Don't worry. And those so called 'things' are not unexplainable!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was reading in the library yesterday, and stumbled across this old book about witch and wizard."

"So you're saying that I'm a wizard?"

"No, I'm saying you're a witch." Anne rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I'm no witch, I'm more this a karma magnet or something like that." I replied.

"It makes sense, on why you sometimes have weird dreams about this man you always talk about."

"Well, I had another dream last night and drew a picture of what he looks like. Maybe he is a real person. Or imaginary." I laughed and pulled the drawing out of my bag.

It was an older man, with a round face, blue-green eyes, dark brown hair, round glasses, and a lightning bolt mark on his forehead.

"Not gonna lie, Periwinkle, that man has similar features to you," Anne stated,then she pointed.

"Per! Look, the mark! That looks like the one you have on your neck. Oh and wow, you are really good are drawing. How long did this take?"

"Well, I don't know. I just remember having the dream, waking up, falling back to sleep, and waking up on my ground, with this." Then I heard a honk from my car," that means I need to go!"

"NO! Don't! We haven't solved the mystery."

"Well, I'm going to have to solve it in London."

"Ok! Well, video chat me every second. Wait? Doesn't UK schools start soon?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going for another month. Something to do with placement."

"Ok, I'll be up whenever your up, so we can video chat, so call me whenever the time!"

"Ok bye!" I cried then I ran into the car, and off I was to the airport. The whole way I was studying the drawing that mysteriously ended up in my possession. How? Why? When? What does this mean?

 **New chapter in 2 reviews or more for next chapter. Thanks bye!**


End file.
